Sara James
Sara James is a mortal, the mother of Hal James. She is only featured in flashbacks and as a ghost in the main series, though appears in Hellbound. Series Sara is featured in the following series: * Hellbound * Camp Trinity * Defenders of the Duat * Demigod Quest Early Life Sara married her high school sweetheart, Mateus Bartley, when she was only seventeen. He was away in the military a lot and paid for her college so she could become a lawyer. She was working successfully until Mateus wanted kids and Sara finally told him that she couldn't have children and he left her, suggesting she only wanted him for money and made her pay him back for the college and law school bills. She went into debt and began drinking, resulting in her losing her job and having to become a waitress. At work, she met Hades and they had a one night stand that resulted in him giving her a baby like she wanted despite her having been incapable of having children before. Hellbound N/A Camp Trinity N/A Defenders of the Duat N/A Demigod Quest N/A Personality Sara was a manipulative woman who was verbally abused and judged her entire life. She began to lie and cheat her way into better positions in life so that she could escape it, including hiding her inability to have children from her boyfriend so that they could get married and he would pay for her college. She was genuinely thrilled to have a baby and loved Hal very much despite the challenge of raising an autistic child alone. The only reason that she had for continuing on, marrying an abusive man, was so that she could support her child. After her death, she became a mean, horrible vengeful spirit and wanted to kill her son, believing that he had killed her. Appearance Sara has short, choppy red hair and green eyes. She is about 5'2. Love Interests * Hades--lover, father of her son * Mateus Bartley--ex-husband * Bryce Mason--abusive husband Friends and Enemies * Tartarus, Dainë Brewer (enemies) Trivia * Sara believed that her son, Hal, was the one who killed her. ** She came back as a ghost and tried to kill him. *** This was partly out of anger for him having supposedly killed her and partly because she was a ghost and she was becoming a vengeful spirit. * She was incapable of having children. ** Gods can give a baby to anybody, so Sara was able to have a demigod child but could never have a mortal child. * Sara was an alcoholic. * Sara was married twice, the first of whom divorced her for not telling him she couldn't have children and the second of whom was abusive to her, physically, verbally and sexually, until her death. * Sara and Hal are one of the rare cases in which a demigod looks entirely like their godly parent and not their mortal parent. Sara and Hal have no noticeable traits in common.